Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monoclonal antibody NKY13 which recognizes sugar chains of glycoproteins secreted by cancer cells and to a hybridoma which secretes the NKY13. More specifically, this invention pertains to the monoclonal antibody NKY13 which reacts human intestinal cancer cells and normal epithelial cells of human intestines and also with sugar chains containing sialic acid, especially with sugar chains containing the following structures and also to the hybridoma which stably proliferates in rat's abdominal cavity and secretes NKY13. ##STR2##